Boiling Point
by SilverKitsune1
Summary: Jake and Mickey fight Cybermen, and try very hard not to kill one another. Mickey/Jake friendship or slash could be either or .


**Title: Boiling Point**

**Author: Silverkitsune1**

**Summary: Jake and Mickey fight Cybermen, and try very hard not to kill one another. Mickey/Jake (friendship or slash could be either or)**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who does not belong to me.**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: Spoilers up through "The Age of Steel", Mickey/Jake**

**Thanks go to: lj users samcandoit and rebeccaclark my wonderful betas.**

* * *

There were two Cybermen behind Mickey. Their footsteps sent vibrations through the metal grating under his boots, and their dull tone-deaf chant of "delete, delete" filled the air. Facing the approaching menace, Mickey gripped the thrumming railings, and pulled himself off the stairs. Swinging his weight forward he kicked out, connecting with the chest of the closest Cyberman, and the metal machine tipped backward, colliding with the others coming behind him.

"You've always got to show off don't you?"

Jake was further along, already at the top of the stairs and running across the rampart. He retrieved a grenade from his pocket, pulled the pin out with his teeth, and sent the explosive over the side.

Mickey ducked and braced himself as the explosion rocked the scaffolding.

"It's not showing off! It's getting the job done."

Smoke choked Mickey, and stung his eyes. Keeping one hand firmly on the guiding rail he hacked and cough his way up the final few steps. The closer to Jake he got the thicker the smoke grew, and Mickey pulled his shirt over his nose and crouched low as he ran.

"Don't suppose," Mickey waved him arm out to encompass all the bits and bobs of the now burning building. "That you're going to clean up any of i_that/i_ mess?"

Jake scowled.

The tramping of metal feet was back, and a second wave of newly minted Cybermen spilled through the doors. The firelight reflected off their sides and painted rosy pictures across the polished metal.

Jake braced his boot against the rail and popped the magazine into his machine gun. "You're not starting in on that again!"

"I have a broken toe because you keep leaving your guns all over our flat! One of us is going to get a bullet in the arse-"

"None of them are i_loaded/i_!"

"And by 'one of us' I mean me!"

Pushing past Jake, Mickey ran to the end of the platform where a door awaited.

"You have a split toe nail, not a broken toe you big baby," Jake howled over the rat-tat-tat-tat of the machine gun. "And maybe if you didn't feel the need to prowl around at all hours of the night when every other sane person is sleeping you wouldn't be tripping over things in the dark!"

Mickey dropped to one knee, and shoved his favorite lock-pick into the keyhole. "For the two-hundredth time! I cannot hear you over machine-gun fire, Jake!"

The lock opened with a pop, but one of the pins was stuck. Angered, Mickey abandoned the tool and kicked the door in to reveal the control room. Jake collided hard with his shoulder, and pushed him over the threshold and into the tiny room.

Mickey made a beeline for the control panel. He knew the codes he'd need to implant by heart, his hacking abilities had grown by leaps and bounds over the last few months, and making his way past the systems security protocols was a bit like ripping through tissue paper.

Behind him Jake pushed the heaviest looking file cabinet in front of the door, and then went in search of more furniture.

"You make it sound like I'm just throwing my weapons about," Jake said as he pushed a desk in front of the cabinet. "I'm organizing them. I've been trying to organize them since Andalucía, but then you kick one of them across the room, and I have to start all over again."

There was a loud thud against the door, and it made the filing cabinet and desk scrape forward. Jake threw his body weight against the moving furniture and braced his feet.

Mickey snorted. "If they weren't on the floor where no sane person leaves a weapon then there wouldn't be anything for me to kick now would there?"

A drop of sweat slide down Mickey's forehead and landed on H key as he destroyed the last barrier between deletion and salvation. All that was left was to enter the code.

"Let me tell you something, Mickey Smith." Jake's body jerked forward as the Cybermen began to pile against the door, his feet scrabbling for purchase. "The day you keep your crumbs out of my butter is the day I'll keep my guns off the floor!"

Mickey blinked, his little finger hanging over the enter key. With a wide-eyed look he turned to Jake, and to his extreme delight Jake colored under the scrutiny.

"Your toast crumbs! That was not a euphemism for anything!"

* * *


End file.
